Cheesecake
by dearpanda
Summary: Sebuah cafe, sepotong cheesecake, secangkir americano dan suatu perasaan yang terus menghantui Jongin. [Kaisoo/Kaido fanfiction;shonen-ai;au;DLDR]


_"__Cheesecake"_

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, General

Rating : T

A/N :

Halo, maaf ff bittersweet belum bisa update. Saya lagi uts dan sehari empat mata pelajaran T_T sedih sekali hidup saya hahaha. Sebagai permohonan maaf saya upload ff ini ya! Udah lama banget jadi draft tapi baru kemarin kemarin saya edit lagi mehehehe. Hope you guys like it, enjoy! Dan jangan lupa buat review, ayo silent reader bertaubatlah:") maad jika plotnya sangat pasaran dan mudah ditebak guys!

* * *

><p>Kim Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah café kecil dan menatap bangunan itu lurus. Dengan warna <em>Peach<em> sebagai warna dasarnya dan beberapa warna pastel lain sebagai ornamen penghias, membuat bangunan kecil itu begitu teduh. Desain bangunan yang _vintage _membuat mata yang melihatnya ingin singgah untuk sekedar melepas penatnya. Rasa rindu akan sesuatu menyeruak didalam hati Jongin, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum getir saat menatap bangunan kecil itu. Seakan terhipnotis oleh suasana, Jongin menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik menatap orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jam berapa meeting dengan tuan Shimura dimulai?"

Sosok disebelahnya menatap lurus ke arah _gadget _ditangannya, matanya dengan teliti memeriksa setiap _schedule_ yang telah ia susun dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Pukul sebelas, Kai." Jawab sang asisten.

Jongin atau Kai kembali menghela nafasnya dan mengurungkan niat untuk mencicipi kudapan manis ala café yang ia rindukan. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan hendak kembali memacu _ferrari_ merahnya sampai suara Luhan –asisten kai mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Jika kau mau, meeting ini bisa diundur sampai sesudah makan siang."

Kai menoleh kearah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya,

"Mungkin kau butuh sedikit ruang untuk bernafas." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

Kai tersenyum simpul, Luhan selalu mengerti kebutuhannya. Dengan segera ia memarkirkan mobil _sport_nya. Tanpa basa basi lagi Kai segera turun dari mobil mewah itu, dengan langkah yang agak ragu ia berjalan menuju café itu dengan Luhan dibelakangnya.

Kaki Kai terhenti saat wangi khas _americano _menyapa indra penciumannya, perasaan rindu itupun makin bergemuruh didalam dada Kai. Dengan helaan nafas berat, ia membuka pintu café kecil itu.

"_Konnichiwa_."

Sapaan ramah dari seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Kai. Ia kembali tersenyum simpul, tak ada sambutan hormat seperti biasanya. Tak ada puluhan _body guard, maid _ataupun _butler_ yang menyambut kedatangannya. Kai kembali mendesah pelan, ia merasa kembali menjadi Kim Jongin seorang berandalan yang suka berbuat onar. Seorang anak muda yang ingin hidup dengan kebebasan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tanya seorang pegawai kasir saat langkah kai terhenti di meja kasir.

"Tolong satu _americano._" Kata Jongin tanpa melihat daftar menu.

"Satu _bubble tea _cokelat untukku!" Kata Luhan cengengesan ke arah Jongin.

"Ada lagi tuan? Apa kau mau mencoba _cake _kami?" Tanya sang pelayan.

Mata Jongin beralih menatap etalase yang berada di samping meja kasir. Dengan jeli ia menelusuri etalase itu mencari cari hal yang membuat hatinya merasa rindu akan rumah. Saat menemukannya, pancaran mata Jongin berubah sendu. Senyuman getir kembali terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"_Cheseecake please_."

"Dua potong." Sambung Luhan.

Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah dan menuliskan pesanan Jongin,

"Satu _Americano, _satu _bubble tea_ cokelat dan dua potong _cheseecake._ Ada lagi?" Pelayan itu kembali bertanya.

"Sudah cukup." Kata Jongin sambil mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

Jongin menyusuri café sederhana ini, mencari tempat yang paling pas menurutnya. Hati Jongin kembali terasa ciut saat ia melihat meja di pojok ruangan dengan bunga _daisy_ yanng bertengger manis di atasnya. Bagaikan tertarik medan magnet, Jongin berjalan dengan pandangan kosong dan meletakkan dirinya di meja itu. Hatinya kembali bernostalgia, perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Apa tidak terlalu pojok disini?" Tanya Luhan sambil duduk dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh. Mata elangnya kembali menyusuri café yang membuatnya bernostalgia, ia merasa tak asing dengan semua ornamen disini. Mulai dari senyuman ramah dari pelayan yang biasa ia dapatkan, wangi kopi hitam yang membuatnya mabuk dan tak bisa tidur, sampai kudapan kudapan manis yang selalu ia cicipi setiap hari. Tapi itu semua dulu, dulu saat orang itu berada di dekat Jongin.

"_Welcome drink._"

Seorang pelayan meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi air putih dan mangkuk yang berisi enam buah _botan rice candy_. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang berbinar binar melihat makanan manis didepannya, Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan padangan kosong. Jongin biasa disuguhi _wine _dengan merek terkenal dan kualitas terbaik sebagai _welcome drink_. Berbeda dengan disini, Jongin hanya diberi segelas air putih dan beberapa buah permen. Jongin merasa sangat payah sekarang,

"Kai, cobalah permen ini!"

Jongin terbangun dari lamunanya, ia mengambil sebungkus permen berwarna merah muda itu. Ia membukanya dan segera memasukan kedalam mulutnya. Permen keras itu perlahan meleleh didalam mulut Jongin. Perpaduan antara rasa jeruk dan lemon yang memberikan sensasi segar ditambah manis dari gula melebur menjadi satu didalam mulut Jongin. Membuatnya terlena dan menyesap rasa itu tanpa sisa.

Wangi _americano _yang khas membuat Jongin sadar, ia menatap kopi hitam dan sepiring _cheseecake _yang sudah memanggil manggil namanya. Setelah sang pelayan pergi, Jongin meraih gelasnya dan menyeruputnya. Rasa pahit kopi yang pekat menyapa lidah Jongin. Rasa yang sangat _simple _memang, tapi mampu membawa pikiran Jongin melayang jauh menyebrangi lautan.

"_Americano_ itu pahit, kenapa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Jongin meletakkan gelasnya. Ia mentap luhan dengan sendu, pertanyaan yang sama dengan masa lalu.

* * *

><p>"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau menyukai <em>Americano?<em> Bukankah itu pahit?"

Kyungsoo bersidekap sambil memandang Jongin dengan kerutan di dahinya. Jongin yang di tanya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau berhenti meminum itu? Kafein itu tak baik untuk tubuhmu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin meletakkan _cup _yang ia pegang, lalu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Maaf Soo, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"_Wae?_" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena _Americano _itu mirip denganmu."

Kyungsoo semakin mengerutkan dahinya, bukan kerutan karena bingung tapi karena ia tidak suka. Kyungsoo tak suka kopi, apa lagi _americano_.

"Maksudmu aku pahit?"

Jongin menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah kekasihnya yang kini tengah memasang wajah jutek.

"Ku ulangi, kau itu seperti americano karena.."

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya membuat sang kekasih yang bermata bulat itu menatap Jongin sebal.

"Karena kau ini membuatku kecanduan, membuatku susah tidur. Aku terus membayangkan dirimu, mengingat wangi tubuhmu yang membuatku mabuk. Aku frustasi akan itu semua, aku tak bisa lepas darimu Soo."

Kyungsoo diam, wajahnya melunak. Ia mencari celah kebohongan dalam mata Jongin untuk memastikan semua perkatannya. Kyungsoo mendesah berat, ia tak menemukannya. Pancaran mata Jongin yang sarat akan kejujuran membuat Kyungsoo buta dan jatuh kedalam pesona sosok Kim Jongin.

"Persis seperti _americano,_ aku tak akan pernah berhenti meminumnya. Karena kalau aku berhenti itu artinya aku berhenti untuk selalu mengingatmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo merona hebat mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat itu. Mulutnya seakan terkunci, lidahnya kelu dan otaknya membeku. Ia tak mampu berkata kata untuk sekedar mengoceh menanggapi untaian kata manis dari kekasihnya.

"Lihat Soo, wajahmu tak jauh beda dengan _Strawberry_ ini." Jongin menunjuk _strawberry _yang duduk manis diatas potongan _cheesecake _milik Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Jongin kembali ke realitanya saat Luhan sang asisten memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Kini Luhan menatap cemas ke arah Jongin, tak biasanya seorang Kim Jongin yang angkuh dengan semua kekuasaan yang ia miliki menjadi lemah seperti bocah berusia tujuh tahun.<p>

"_Americano_ membuatku terjaga, Lu." Kata Jongin pelan.

"Itu sebuah alasan klise, Kai." Luhan menanggapi sambil tertawa.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tak ada yang lucu dari jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Bahkan Luhan menyebutnya itu sebuah alasan klise?

"Aku balik bertanya padamu, kenapa kau menyukai _Bubble Tea?_"

Luhan yang tadinya masih tertawa kini berhenti. Senyuman bodoh yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada bosnya itu tiba tiba pudar dan tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman sendu.

"_Well_, aku menyukainya karena Sehun menyukainya."

Jongin terdiam, bahkan seorag Xi Luhan yang bodoh pun bisa sesedih itu? Jongin tertawa menatap wajah Luhan yang ingin menangis. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan menatap Jongin kesal sembari meneriaki bosnya.

"Kau merindukan Sehun?" Jongin bertanya.

Luhan yang tengah berceloteh pun berhenti dan menepuk keningnya pelan lalu menatap Jongin. Luhan makin kesal dengan ekspresi serius Jongin yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin! Tentu saja!" Kata Luhan dengan kencang.

"Kau membuatku hampir tuli." Jongin melebih lebihkan.

"Lagi pula buat apa kau bertanya pertanyaan bodoh itu? Bahkan orang yang bodoh saja tau jawabannya!"

Luhan menyuapkan potongan _cheesecake _kedalam mulutnya sebelum kembali berbicara,

"Hanya orang gila yang tak merindukan kekasihnya saat mereka terpisah selama dua tahun lamanya dan hanya bisa bertatap wajah lewat _video call_."

Jongin terdiam mendengar penuturan Luhan, ia tersadar akan suatu kesalahan yang ia buat. Dirinya kembali merasa seperti orang yang sangat sangat bodoh di dunia ini. Kim Jongin seorang pecundang dan Jongin mengakuinya.

"Dan yang lebih parah kau tak bisa berpelukan di _video call._" Luhan tertawa keras.

Sang bos hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat mendengar tawa Luhan kembali. Walaupun ia tahu, ada sebuah kesedihan didalam tawanya itu.

Jongin meraih sendok kecilnya dan mulai menyuapkan potongan _cheesecake_ yang ia pesan. Tak hanya rasa dan harum _americano_ yang khas yang dapat membuat Jongin bernostalgia, tapi rasa manis dan gurih _cheesecake_pun mampu membuat si angkuh Jongin bertekuk lutut. Seiring dengan potongan kudapan manis yang masuk kedalam tubuh Jongin, hatinya pun terbagi menjadi potongan potongan kecil.

Perasannya dibawa melayang menuju langit, mengulang semua kejadian kejadian manis bersama orang yang sangat ia sayangi –bahkan mungkin ia cintai. Semua tawa, tangis, manis dan pahit yang telah Jongin arungi bersama Kyungsoo tergambar dengan jelas didalam pikirannya. Tapi kemudian perasaannya kembali terjun bebas dan menabrak batu karang yang keras. Mengubahnya menjadi serpihan serpihan rindu yang terombang ambing di atas laut mengingat Kyungsoo jauh darinya. Jongin tak tahan lagi, ia ingin berhenti menjadi munafik. Ia sangat sangat merindukan Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p>Didaratan yang berbeda, Kyungsoo tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan lincah jemari lentiknya menari diatas <em>keyboard<em> _laptop_. Sudah berjam jam ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengedit ulang novel fiksi yang akan segera ia terbitkan. Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang penulis novel yang tengah naik daun, karyanya di gemari oleh banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan.

_Drrt drrt_

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar, layarnya menyala tapi ia tetap fokus terhadap pekerjaannya. Seorang penulis harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya kan?

_Drrt drrt_

Sialnya ponsel itu terus bergetar seolah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menyentuhnya. Dengan satu helaan nafas berat Kyungsoo meraih ponsel kesayangannya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo_." Kyungsoo berkata dengan malas sambil menyandarkan badan lelahnya ke kursi besar yang ia duduki.

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo tercekat mendengar suara _husky_ yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"J-Jongin?" Kyungsoo berucap pelan.

Seseorang di seberang sana tertawa mendengar suara gugup Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Ya, memangnya siapa lagi?" Balas Jongin masih dengan tawanya.

Kyungsoo diam, sementara yang di sebrang sana masih saja tertawa. Walaupun hanya tawa, hati Kyungsoo melunak. Semua lelah yang ia rasakan sirna saat mendengar suara dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kau sibuk?" Jongin kembali bicara.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu Soo, sangat."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis serakang. Ini kali pertamanya Jongin mengaku ia rindu pada dirinya. Dua tahun ini, selalu saja Kyungsoo yang memulai. Jongin tak pernah sejujur ini pada perasaannya.

"_Video call?_" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak."

Jongin menjawabnya dengan datar dan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Baru tadi hatinya merasa hangat, kini dingin itu kembali menjalar.

"_Waeyo?_" Kyungsoo berucap pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa memelukmu di _video call_."

Kyungsoo kembali bungkam, wajahnya merona. Kim Jongin pintar sekali memainkan perasaannya. Terkadang Kyungsoo sebal dengan Jongin yang dengan mudahnya membuat ia terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang mengalami pubertas.

"Berhenti membuatku menjadi _strawberry_, tuan keju!" Kata Kyungsoo sebal.

Jongin kembali tertawa dengan lepas mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah nona _strawberry_, kau sebaiknya segera mandi dan berdandan yang rapi." Ucap Jongin masih diselingi dengan tawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan terbang ke _Seoul._"

"_HAH_?!"

"Sore ini."

"_MWO?!"_

"Kenapa saat bersamaku kosa katamu menjadi sempit sekali, nona penulis?" Goda Jongin.

"Sial. _Shut your mouth Mr. Kim!" _

"_I Can't babe, but your lips can._"

"Kim Jongin!_"_

_"__I can't wait to kiss your lips and touch all over your body."_

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah persis dengan kepiting rebus –bahkan lebih dari itu. Gejolak kerinduan yang ia rasakan selama dua tahun ini akan segera meledak.

"Tapi kau menyukainya saat aku menggodamu kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak!"

"Ayolah sayang, jangan berbohong pada suami mu."

"Koreksi, kau bukan suami ku."

"Koreksi lagi, aku ini akan menjadi suami mu."

"Bodoh!"

Satu kata terakhir dari Kyungsoo menutup pembicaraan mereka. Kyungsoo yang memutuskan sambungan itu tentu saja. Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan dengan semua godaan dari kekasihnya. Ponsel Kyungsoo kembali bergetar, satu pesan masuk. Kyungsoo membacanya dan tersenyum –mungkin lebih seperti sebuah seringai.

_From ; Jongie_

_Cepat mandi Soo, jika aku sampai ke seoul dan kau belum mandi aku yang akan memandikanmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku serius, dan kau tahu itu kan? Pesawatku akan terbang sepuluh menit lagi. Tunggu aku di rumah! Love you as always._

_To; Jongie _

_Do it if you dare, Mr. Kim. By the way, have a save flight._

_Words can't describe my feelings for you._

* * *

><p>"Lihat Soo, wajahmu tak jauh beda dengan <em>Strawberry<em> ini." Jongin menunjuk _strawberry _yang duduk manis diatas potongan _cheesecake _milik Kyungsoo.

"Wajahku tidak berbintik!" Kyungsoo tahu bukan bintik bintik itu maksud Jongin, tetapi ia berusaha membela dirinya.

"Wajahmu merah."

"Ya Tuhan Jongin hentikan itu."

Kyungsoo yang malu segera menutupi mukanya dengan daftar menu yang tergeletak di meja. Jongin yang merasa puas dengan menggoda kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku,"

"Hm." Kyunso hanya menggumam.

"Kau tahu mengapa ada _strawberry _ini di atas kue mu?"

Kyungsoo menurunkan daftar menunya dan menggeleng, ia menatap Jongin.

"_Strawberry_ itu berada disana karena ia adalah sebuah pelengkap, pemanis. _Cheesecake _itu akan terlihat pucat jika tanpa _strawberry_ di atasnya. Dan orang yang menyantapnya pun akan merasa hampa. Karena sebenarnya _Strawberry_ itulah yang membuat orang jatuh hati dan ingin memakan kue itu. Dengan warna merahnya yang menggoda dan rasanya yang segar membuat semua orang ingin menyantapnya."

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau adalah _strawberry _dan aku _cheesecake_nya. Kau melengkapi ku, menutupi segala kekurangan yang aku miliki. Kau adalah pemanis hidupku, kau memberiku warna di hidup yang hitam putih ini. Kau adalah anugerah yang tuhan berikan kepadaku dan aku bersumpah akan menjaganya."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum dengan sangat tulus ke arah Kyungsoo. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari yang sama Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya orang yang paling berpengaruh, paling penting dan paling dibutuhkan bagi Jongin. Ia tak butuh seluruh dunia untuk mengakui keberadaannya, Kyungsoo hanya butuh Jongin yang mengakuinya. Kyungsoo ingin bersinar di mata Jongin, dan dia ingin hanya dirinyalah yang Jongin lihat. Sesederhana itu.

"Kim Jongin kenapa kau begitu _Cheesy?_"

-end-

* * *

><p>AN:

Huaaaahh akhirnya saya bisa upload ke ffn lagi T_T uts dan tugas sesudah uts membuat saya sangat sibuk. Terimakasih yang sudah baca dan me-_review _cerita yang tidak jelas ini lol. Yang belum review ayo review ya, barang satu atau dua kata hehehehehehe.

Saya senang banget waktu bittersweet dapet banyak respon positif, bakal saya update secepatnya! Tapi saya juga sedikit sedih waktu lihat angka pembaca dan yang komentar :")) but its ok, selama kalian terhibur saya merasa senang kok! :3

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak xoxo


End file.
